


A Delacour Situation

by WaskeHD



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaskeHD/pseuds/WaskeHD
Summary: An Idea about How Harry and Fleur met in an affair. EWE. Post-Hogwarts
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter
Comments: 64
Kudos: 101





	A Delacour Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaos_Snow_Kitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Snow_Kitsune/gifts).



Harry Potter had led an interesting life. Some might even say a little too interesting. The kind of life where he had experienced more than people really had to experience. That’s what happens when Fate with a capital F decides that you are supposedly the equal of a mad Dark Lord from before you are born. He had spent the past three years making sure that his life was anything but exciting in the same way at least.

He had vanquished the Dark Lord Voldemort for the second and final time at the tender age of seventeen and the costs had been insanely high. Some days it felt like it still wasn’t real. The ghosts of people who had died seemed to make their lack of presence known. It had been an easy decision for Harry to take up the mantle of being a godfather for the orphaned Teddy Lupin. Harry’s last surrogate Uncle and his wife, Remus and Nymphadora had died during the last battle leaving Nymphadora’s mum Andromeda alone with a baby.

Harry had found her almost catatonic in her home with Teddy crying in her arms. He had instantly made sure that he could be there to take care of both of them. Somehow caring for others made it easier for Harry to focus on taking care of himself. Having to make food for two other people made sure that he himself ate. It was simple in that sense. Eat, change a nappy, talk to Andromeda when she had an episode of immense grief. They had never found the body of her late husband Ted.

He had dealt with the rather angry Goblins about his break-in in Gringotts. The fine and reparations had cost him most of the vaults he could lay claim too. The Black Vault had been emptied as had the Lestrange vault which had fallen to him through Bellatrix Lestrange after the war. He still had the Potter vault, but it wasn’t anywhere nearly as big as people thought it would be.

Likely it had been used in the first war to fund The Order of The Phoenix. He sure didn’t see any profits from his Grandfather’s Sleekeazy’s hair potion patent as much as he would have liked to. His account manager had insinuated that everything that he probably should have had from his grandparents had been sold after his parents died. Legal robbery if you ever asked Harry but then again he had sold everything he thought needed to be sold as well to make enough money to raise Teddy without having to work.

Now three years from those days Harry stood in front of another funeral. Andromeda hadn’t lasted long since the war. She had fought long enough for Teddy to pass the critical years as she had put it. She was entirely too young to die in Harry’s opinion especially for a witch like her, but her health had gradually deteriorated since that day. So here Harry was with a three-year-old child on his arm in front of a casket where Teddy’s last living relative was slowly being lowered into the ground. Harry had made it a small affair.

He didn’t talk to the Weasleys as much as he probably should anymore. Him and Ginny had not worked out. She wanted to live an exciting life and Harry just wanted to make sure that Teddy didn’t grow up like he did. He felt happy being a father for the little boy.

He had hired Winky, Crouch’s old house elf. Kreacher had found it insulting at first but he was getting old and he didn’t have long to live by the time the war was over. He was still around but mostly he was just trying to raise an elf in his place. Harry had had fun telling the young impressionable elf that he shouldn’t listen to the old one. Kreacher might have liked him as a master but he still wasn’t what you would call sane. Probably the untold years of being in a home with a horcrux did that to you.

Winky and the young elf Spot had done what Kreacher and Harry had never been able to do themselves. They had completely cleaned Grimmauld Place and the house looked nothing like it had when Sirius had still been alive.

Harry had at first hated the house, but it had become a connection to Sirius in a way that he had needed. The tapestry had gone, and everything had been changed. It was a nice three-story town house and it more than fit the needs of the now family of two.

Harry had with the help of Andromeda, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick managed to get the N.E.W.T.s he had set out to get. He had even managed to get himself a Mastery in Defence and would likely be able to get one in both Transfiguration and Charms as well if he kept at it.

It had been McGonagall’s persuasion that he would get the Mastery. She had been insistent that getting the decree would make him a hot commodity if he ever decided to work fully.

Harry was interrupted by the sound of Teddy calling out to Mama. Harry and Andromeda had never fully been able to get him to stop that. Andromeda was probably the closest he would have ever gotten to a Mama in the first place.

“Mama has gone to sleep,” Harry said softly. “Now, it’s just you and Papa?”

“Mama sleep?” Teddy asked.

“Yeah,” Harry said. “She has gone to sleep with Dad and Mum and Grandpa.”

“Okay,” Teddy said. “When she going to wake up?”

“Not in a long time,” Harry tried to suppress the tears threatening to leave his eyes.

He had had a physical relation with Andromeda for the past year. They had both needed it. They didn’t as much love each other as the physical touch had been instrumental in making their reality a little easier to survive. Now she had left him as well and he had to admit that he was feeling an unfounded anger at the woman.

“Andy, why did you leave me too?” Harry whispered after Teddy had fallen asleep on his shoulder. “Woman, I could have fallen in love with you. Couldn’t you have done the same for me?”

He knew that he wouldn’t get an answer until he himself made the next journey and would meet her again. That was hopefully far into the future. Right now Teddy needed him a lot more than he needed Andromeda in his life.

He levitated the mount of earth on top of the casket and engraved the tombstone.

_Here Lies Andromeda Cassiopeia Tonks. Woman, Lover, Widow, Mother, Grandmother and Friend._

Harry rubbed viciously at his eyes before he apparated back to Grimmauld Place. He hated how pristine it looked at this time. He hated that he had just had to bury her next to Ted’s empty grave like she had wanted him to. He hated that the house felt emptier than it had in a long time.

He handed Teddy to Winky who tried to keep her own tears from falling. He had barely made it to the parlour before he was interrupted by Spot.

“Master,” he squeaked. “Kreacher has passed away.”

“I see,” Harry said. “Let’s bury him in the garden.”

“But Master, the beheading?” Spot asked.

“The beheading stops now,” Harry said solemnly. “Kreacher will be the last to be beheaded but his head will not adorn the wall and neither will the rest of the heads. They were the last vestige of a horrible time. Remove them Spot.”

“Yes, Master,” Spot said.

“Meet me in the garden,” Harry said.

It had been another quiet affair. Just him and Spot and an open grave. Kreacher’s head had been separated from his body but other than that he was buried like another elf that Harry had met before.

The tombstone read.

_Here Lies Kreacher. The Last House Elf of the House of Black._

“He would have liked that, Master,” Spot said.

“I’d like to think so too,” Harry said. “Burn the rest of the heads. They are a disgrace to this home.”

“Yes sir,” Spot said.

Finally making his way to the parlour and sitting down for a glass of something to mull over his feelings. He knew that Winky would get him if Teddy as much as snored. He was in good hands. It had been the smartest decision he had ever done. Hermione had been furious at the time, but she had been placated when Harry had pointed out that he needed someone to help him raise Teddy. Spot had been there to help with the garden. Harry had asked either if they wanted to get paid but they had both furiously denied it. Instead they had an open ‘Elf Fund’ which Harry put two galleons a week into in memory of Dobby.

He had instructed that their uniform or anything they wanted to get for themselves would have to be paid for with the elf fund. Hermione had looked a little happier at that. Winky had looked suspicious at first but now you could sometimes find her with a book or something when there wasn’t a lot of work to do. Spot had gotten himself a set of gardening tools from the fund as well.

The brown liquid hit a note in him that he hadn’t known he had needed before the glass was empty. He was just about to reach for the decanter when his hand paused. He was still a father if not by blood and getting drunk now would make him a poor excuse for a Dad. He needed to be at his best when Teddy woke up soon.

He sat back and removed his glasses. He had long since fixed his eyes. He didn’t need them to see but he needed them to read. He had thought about reading but he didn’t really care all that much. An open Prophet revealed that Kingsley had finally done it. The Wizenmagot of old had gone. There weren’t really enough old families for it to survive. It was now a democracy. There was an election every five years and people voted in the Atrium for their chosen candidate. That also meant that the Minister Position was up for re-election next summer. Harry had a suspicion that Kingsley didn’t all that much care if he wasn’t re-elected. He had never wanted the job in the first place.

Harry felt that it would be less corrupt now. He wasn’t so blind that corruption would stop but at least the every day wizard had a chance to choose their corruption now rather than before where it had been tied to families who were aligned to one or the other side of a spectrum. It might still end up like that but then again it might not.

He would just vote for someone he liked and had the same values as himself. Maybe Hermione would try to get elected. She wanted a political career her platform about creature rights might get enough votes.

He was interrupted in his musings by the fireplace lighting up in a green flame.

“Harry, you there?” a pretty voice sounded out.

“Fleur Weasley,” Harry said. “What a surprise.”

“Harry,” Fleur said. “Can I come through?”

“Always,” Harry said.

He quickly put the decanter back in its place and put his used glass on the table for dirty things in need of a wash. It was just easier like that for both him and the elves. He watched as Fleur appeared out of the flames with her two children Victoire and Louis on her arms.

Harry walked forward and helped her with Louis. A son her and Bill had only just gotten a couple of months ago. He looked into the blue eyes of the French witch and saw something he hadn’t thought he would see. She looked angry if not a little resigned.

“Thank you,” Fleur sighed.

“So, why are you here?” Harry asked.

“Bill has started working again,” Fleur said with a little venom.

“I thought he had started working since the war,” Harry said a little confused.

“Oui,” Fleur said. “But now he takes assignment to other continents again. He has left me with the children.”

“Oh,” Harry said. “Where is he now?”

“Somewhere in the Himalayas,” Fleur said. “Doesn’t matter. I just needed someone to talk to. Where is Andromeda?”

“Me and Teddy just buried her earlier,” Harry chuckled darkly. “I’m sorry that you just missed her.”

“Sacre Bleu,” Fleur cursed. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Harry said. “She hadn’t been feeling well since the war. We both knew that she wasn’t going to last long.”

Fleur did something Harry hadn’t expected of her. She hugged him and held him tight with her one free arm.

“If you ever need someone to talk to then just call me,” Fleur said. “It’s not like I do anything other than looking after the kids.”

Harry hoped that he was the only one who could hear the desperation in her voice. Victoire was only two years old and Louis was even younger, but the tiredness and resignation sounded too much like Andromeda would sound on a good day.

“Where Teddy?” Victoire asked.

Harry mused how a girl could look as much as her Mum as Victoire did Fleur. She had gotten both the silvery blond hair and the blue eyes while Louis had gotten the Weasley brown eyes of his father even if his hair had the same blond as his mother.

“Teddy is sleeping right now,” Harry said gently. “He should be waking up from his nap soon.”

As if on command Winky popped into the room with Teddy waddling after her.

“Master Teddy is awake,” Winky squeaked.

“Winky,” Harry said softly. “There is no need to announce people when they walk into the room. How’s the book?”

“It’s good Master Harry,” Winky said. “I’m sure the Gardener did it.”

“I’m sure he did,” Harry said. “Well Teddy look who decided to visit.”

“Vic!” Teddy grinned.

Victoire started struggling in her mother’s arms to be let down.

“Don’t go running to far,” Harry said. “Winky could you make sure they don’t get in too much trouble. If they go outside have Spot make sure they don’t go exploring outside of the garden.”

“Yes, Master Harry,” Winky said.

“Thank you,” Harry said. “You’re the best.”

“Winky knows,” she said proudly.

As if to announce that he was there too Louis started crying loudly to get their attention. Harry tried to calm him down, but Fleur just stretched out her arms towards him.

“He must be hungry,” Fleur said.

“Okay,” Harry said, handing over the baby. “Do you want me to leave the room?”

“No,” Fleur said. “It doesn’t matter much to me.”

Harry still felt a little awkward being in the room while Fleur breastfed the baby. She didn’t look like a witch who had given birth twice. She looked the same as before both her pregnancies. She was the same ethereal beauty as she had been the first time they had met. The three-year age difference felt even smaller now when he had eclipsed her in height.

Fleur sat down in a nearby armchair and began untucking buttons in her shirt to reveal one perky breast. Harry looked away before he saw too much but even after he heard the sound of Louis feeding, he had a hard time looking at her. She was too beautiful for his eyes he felt.

“How are you doing?” Fleur asked.

“Honestly?” Harry sighed. “I’m being strong for Teddy. This house… now it reminds me of her as well.”

“You were close?” Fleur asked.

“Probably closer than people would have liked to think,” Harry chuckled sadly. “We shared a bed for the past year. She must have known it would be her last night because she asked to sleep alone for the first time since it began.”

“I see,” Fleur said. “My condolences.”

“Thank you,” Harry said.

“Why didn’t you invite anyone to the funeral?” Fleur asked. “It might have made it easier.”

“It might,” Harry said. “Didn’t know who to invite. Ron hardly speaks with me anymore since Ginny and I broke up and Hermione is engaged to him. She still comes around once in a while, but it is far and few in between. Molly still invites us over for dinners but being in the same room as her sours the mood a lot more than she is willing to admit. You are the first Weasley I have seen in a month.”

Fleur just looked at him not saying anything. It was almost as if she wanted him to dare her to disagree with the notion that she was a Weasley.

“Andromeda also brought up some bad memories for a lot of them,” Harry said. “She and Bellatrix really looked alike. Fred’s death…”

“I see,” Fleur said. “George is looking better, and Ronald has started working with him in their business.”

“Good for him,” Harry said genuinely. “He should have fun doing that and I am glad that George is feeling better.”

“He has started dating a girl called Angelina Johnson,” Fleur said. “She definitely got a much better welcome than I did at first.”

“They love you now,” Harry said.

“Hmpf,” Fleur snorted. “They love me as long as I play the perfect housewife. Taking care of the children and staying at home while Bill is out making the money. I am twenty-three Harry. I should be out pursuing a career not staying at home raising two children.”

Harry didn’t know what to tell her. He really didn’t. He couldn’t understand her feelings.

“And now Bill has seen fit to leave for the next three months,” Fleur huffed. “I have been alone in that house for the past week and I am already going insane. If I go to Molly, she will just tell me that I am missing him and that I will be happy when he gets back.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Harry tried.

“Don’t say anything,” Fleur said. “I am angry, Harry. I am angry that he thought it was a good idea to go curse breaking without asking me what I wanted. I wanted to be a Charms Teacher. I was in the middle of my mastery when I got married. I was almost done. Now I am just another Weasley mother making too many babies because a Weasley man thinks that is all a wife is.”

“But you love him?” Harry asked.

“I love him, of course,” Fleur said, changing Louis over to her other breast. “But I am suffocating Harry. I have read all the books on Charms that I can get my hands on. I have read every novel in our home already. I need more than changing nappies and feeding my babies. I need to live.”

Harry frowned and fell back into his chair with a contemplating look on his face. He could understand her in a sense. He sometimes felt the same. Teddy was his everything but sometimes he just wanted to do something more than being Teddy’s father. He wanted to live and to work outside of the house as well. He could understand Fleur. He had debated if he should start working again after the summer. Teddy was getting old enough for him to be in a childcare while he worked. It would give him the opportunity to make friends his own age that wasn’t house elves or him.

Harry chanced a glance at Fleur but had to look away immediately. Fleur hadn’t cared to cover herself up after she changed Louis’s position. She looked at him with calm almost daring eyes. Harry liked Bill but if he had to tell the truth then he liked Fleur a lot more than Bill. They somehow understood each other better. It was something about being the odd one out in a group of red heads. Hermione might know the feeling as well.

“I’ll… ehm… go check on the kids,” Harry said. “Make sure they don’t burn the house down.”

He chanced a glance at Fleur and saw her give him an imperceptible nod and maybe the slightest hint of a smirk. He wasn’t sure if his mind was playing tricks on him one way or the other.

He found Teddy and Victoire playing in his room with his toys. Teddy was moving a stuffed dragon around which would roar if it was squeezed. He was telling her one of his favourite stories. He liked every story Harry told him, but he liked them even more when there was a magical creature involved. So, his favourite story was of course the one where Harry and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione stole a dragon and flew it out of Gringotts.

It was the dumbed down and the talks about cursed artifacts with pieces of evil Dark Lord soul in them isn’t something you tell a three-year-old, who in turn will tell it further to his friends. The story therefore had gotten censored and quite possibly should have been censored far more than it already had been.

“The Goblins are here!” Teddy squealed. “Run Vic. Don’t let the Goblin catch you.”

Harry put on his best Goblin grin and began chasing the two around the large room. The sounds of laughter and screams filled the house with a joy that Harry had found missing since Andromeda had died. Teddy really could use a friend more than Harry had ever imagined.

They were interrupted by Fleur who called out to Victoire that they probably should get going.

“You are welcome to stay,” Harry said without much thought. “Stay for dinner.”

“I wouldn’t want to intrude,” Fleur said hesitantly.

“You aren’t,” Harry said. “I haven’t heard Teddy laugh like that since…”

There was an unspoken truth hidden in the silence.

“He could really use having a friend around,” Harry said. “You are welcome any time you want the more the better. Stay for dinner at least, I insist.”

Harry could see Fleur hesitate until her eyes turned to Victoire who was giving her the best puppy eyes alongside Teddy who might as well have inherited puppy eyes. She fought to act all proper but somehow the double trouble that was toddlers melted her heart and she dropped down to their level with a heart-warming smile on her lips. Harry felt his breath being taken away by the sight.

“We will stay for dinner,” Fleur said. “I cannot say no to those two.”

“I know,” Harry said. “It is hard sometimes.”

Sounds of victory came from the two kids who made a beeline for the garden.

“How do you handle him?” Fleur asked coming up next to him. “I swear his eyes went bigger.”

“He does that,” Harry laughed. “He takes after his mother.”

“He is like Tonks?” Fleur asked.

“Yes,” Harry said. “Most days he copies me. I think it is part of growing up. He still goes red in hair and face when he is angry, but his eyes are usually the same shade of green as mine.”

“Even if you are not his father?” Fleur asked.

“He doesn’t know Remus,” Harry said sadly. “Andromeda never had a good word to say about the man so mostly I have stories about Nymphadora for when he gets a little older. I have old photo albums of her.”

“That will be nice,” Fleur said. “Are you going to tell him about Remus?”

“I would have to, wouldn’t I?” Harry sighed. “I just don’t know what to tell him. I didn’t know the man all that well and everyone who did died. I suppose Minerva and Flitwick could tell him stories from his school days.”

“You will still be his father,” Fleur said. “You are the only one he has left.”

“He’s the only one I have left as well,” Harry said sadly, before changing his tune. “Now I should go make sure that they don’t burn down my garden instead. Spot will have my hide if they get to his roses.”

“I’ll join you,” Fleur laughed. “One of them is mine after all.”

“That she is,” Harry said. “The resemblance is uncanny. She will grow up to be quite the beauty.”

“Is that a compliment?” Fleur asked.

“Take it as you want,” Harry smirked.

That had only been the first of many play dates between Teddy and Victoire. Fleur seemed almost enamoured by the large library that Harry had collected from the Potter Vault, Black Vault and Lestrange Vault. A lot of the books had gotten restricted to their own room where Teddy had no chance of entering at least until he was of his majority. The more agreeable books had been gathered in a lounge. She would often come to read an old book on charms that was probably the only copy in existence.

Harry enjoyed looking after Louis and when he slept, he enjoyed just spending time talking to her about anything really. They would sometimes talk about the kids and how to raise them.

It was the day before Bill was supposed to return that Harry and Fleur found themselves sitting in his parlour.

“Bill is coming back tomorrow,” Fleur said with a smile.

“You must have missed him,” Harry said. “It’s been what? Three months?”

“Yes,” Fleur said. “It will be good to have him home. Victoire has missed him.”

“And so have you,” Harry said. “I’m going to miss our talks.”

“Why did you assume that I wouldn’t come here anymore?” Fleur asked.

“Bill is back,” Harry said simply. “Are you going to stay for dinner?”

“Molly has invited us over,” Fleur said. “She wants to see her grandchildren.”

“Of course,” Harry said rising out of his armchair. “I’ll go check on the children.”

Fleur hesitated but ultimately let him go without telling him to stop as she had wanted to in this moment. She waited only a little longer before following him out to find Victoire and Louis from where Winky was watching them. She didn’t quite understand what it that she had felt when Harry walked away. It was like she had lost something.

She found Harry sitting on the floor in between Teddy and Victoire with a book in his hand reading them a children’s story that she could have sworn her own Mama had read her when she was but a child herself. There was something peaceful about the picture. Louis was resting on Harry’s arm, but he didn’t make a sound as Harry read for all of the children.

She would miss this she realized. This small piece of idyllic sanctuary that she had found would not fit Bill. He would not fit into this picture of something that she hadn’t even realized that she wanted. She waited until Harry was done reading before making her presence known.

She was almost infuriated that Harry could still smile like that. He must have noticed. She couldn’t have been the only one.

“Come on Victoire,” Fleur said. “We have to go visit Grandmama.”

“Can Teddy come?” Victoire asked.

“That is up to Harry,” Fleur said.

“Please Dad,” Teddy begged.

“Hmm,” Harry said a little more thoughtfully than he needed. “It depends on whether Fleur wants to take you.”

“I do not mind,” Fleur said. “I don’t think Molly would mind if you came as well.”

“I don’t think that would be a good idea,” Harry said. “Also, every dad needs an evening to himself once in a while. If Fleur wants to look after you then you are more than free to go.”

“Can we please Mama?” Victoire begged.

The double trouble of puppy eyes hit her in full force again. She tried to hold on but eventually the amount of cuteness was enough to even bend her French heart to its knees.

“Alright,” Fleur said. “If Harry promises to watch you a different night.”

“A sleepover?!” Teddy exclaimed. “Dad please!”

“Alright, alright,” Harry laughed. “We can have a sleepover some time here at Grimmauld Place.”

“Can Mama come too?” Victoire asked.

“Why would you want your Mama to come to a sleepover with Teddy?” Harry asked.

“She reads me a story before bed,” Victoire said as if it explained everything.

“And I am no good at reading stories?” Harry pouted.

“Dad reads the best stories,” Teddy said proudly. “About Dragons and Centaurs!”

“We will talk about it later,” Harry chuckled. “I think Molly is already waiting anxiously for you.”

“Yes,” Fleur said. “We should go.”

“Let me grab Teddy’s coat and shoes,” Harry said. “We’ll be ready in just a few minutes.”

Fleur nodded and received Louis from Harry’s arms. She hurried Victoire out in front of her while Harry moved to get Teddy ready. She watched as Harry gave him a kiss on the forehead before he took the floo to the burrow.

“I’ll make sure he gets home safe,” Fleur said. “Are you sure you are not coming?”

“It wouldn’t be a good idea,” Harry smiled sadly. “Have fun.”

Fleur gave him half a hug and a kiss on the cheek before taking the floo powder and following Victoire and Teddy through to the Burrow.

Molly had indeed been ecstatic to see Teddy with Victoire and she had been peppered with questions about where Harry might be. Fleur had told him that she needed an evening to himself and that she had bartered for a sleepover in exchange.

Fleur looked around to spot who else had come to the almost open invitation to the Weasley Matriarch’s home. Ron and Hermione were entertaining Victoire while Teddy was sporting bright red hair and a roguish grin similar to the one Charlie had on his face. Apparently, he was in the country. She felt Louis being removed from her arms by an overenthusiastic Molly. She followed her with her eyes but took comfort in the fact that she had raised seven children on her own.

She was just about to move towards Teddy seeing as Victoire was being entertained plenty by Ron and George who was showing her some sort of item from their shop. She should probably check on them but she trusted Hermione to not let them do something stupid.

She was only a couple of steps away when she heard a younger voice in her ear.

“Where’s Harry?”

Fleur spotted the only Weasley daughter standing behind her.

“At home,” Fleur said. “Why?”

“Teddy is here,” Ginny said. “Harry would never let Teddy leave without him nearby.”

“Well, he is here now, and Harry is at home,” Fleur said a little icily.

 _This leetle girl was questioning her ability to look after Teddy?_ She couldn’t help feeling a little annoyed at her tone.

“Harry let you look after Teddy?” Ginny asked.

“Obviously he did,” Fleur said.

She walked the next few steps towards the couch and sat down next to Charlie. Teddy had always liked Charlie for his stories about dragons. He liked Bill too for his stories about Goblins.

“And that is when we almost got burned,” Charlie explained.

“Charlie,” Fleur said threatening. “I do not think that Harry would be happy that you told him stories about getting burned alive.”

“Right,” Charlie said. “I didn’t tell you that story right Teddy?”

“No Uncle Charlie,” Teddy said as conspiratorially as a three-year-old could.

“It is not my fault if Harry is going to be mad at Uncle Charlie,” Fleur said. “Or you Teddy.”

Teddy and Charlie both paled but it looked funnier on Teddy’s face probably partially because of his abilities.

“I really didn’t tell you that story Teddy,” Charlie said.

“Dinner is ready,” Molly shouted from the kitchen.

Fleur spent dinner trying to make Victoire and Teddy eat their vegetables. It was even harder with the two of them ganging up on her together. She ended up giving up on her endeavour at least for a night. It was seriously cheating when there was two of them. She couldn’t even begin to fathom when Louis would be old enough to join them in two years. Hopefully, by that time she would have gotten Victoire to eat her vegetables by herself or else she would really have a headache coming her way.

“Fleur, dear,” Molly said. “Are you looking forward to having Bill coming home tomorrow?”

“Of course, Molly,” Fleur said. “I’ve missed him so much.”

“That’s good,” Molly said. “It can be lonely sometimes while our husbands are out working. Though thankfully Arthur comes home every night.”

“That must be nice,” Fleur said a little tightly.

“Don’t worry, dear,” Molly said. “Bill is surely going to stay home now. There is plenty of work at Gringotts for a curse breaker. It was a one-time thing.”

“I hope so,” Fleur said.

Fleur made her way to Grimmauld Place with a sleeping Teddy in her arms. She had left Victoire and Louis with Molly while she dropped off Teddy at Harry’s. She had only just stepped out the fireplace to find a nervously pacing Harry in the kitchen. He looked up at her in relief when he spotted the sleeping Teddy on her shoulder.

“Thank you,” Harry said. “Did he have fun?”

“He was listening to stories about dragons from Charlie,” Fleur said.

“How many of them was about Charlie getting burnt?” Harry chuckled.

“A few,” Fleur told him truthfully.

“Well, well, well,” Harry shook his head playfully. “Did he eat his vegetables?”

“No,” Fleur said. “I couldn’t get him to do it.”

“That’s alright,” Harry said. “I’ll give him a double portion tomorrow. I don’t blame you one bit. Those two are a terrifying combo.”

“Molly and Ginny asked for you,” Fleur said. “You were missed.”

“I suppose I was,” Harry said.

“Why did you break up?” Fleur asked. “They never told us.”

“It isn’t a good story,” Harry said. “I shouldn’t keep you. Victoire and Louis are waiting for you.”

“They are asleep, and Molly is looking after them,” Fleur said. “I have time.”

Harry sighed. He reached for Teddy and held him up against his shoulder.

“Let me put him to bed first,” Harry said. “It really isn’t that great of a story.”

Fleur followed Harry while he made his way to Teddy’s bedroom. She watched him as he ran his fingers through the little boy’s hair and down his back. She listened as he hummed a lullaby even if the boy was asleep already. Harry finally tucked the little bugger into bed and planted a single kiss on his forehead and a murmured goodnight before he turned to the woman behind him.

“This way,” Harry said.

He found himself a glass and filled it with a brown liquid offering the decanter to Fleur who shook her head.

“I still have to make my way home,” she said. “Also, I prefer wine.”

“I do have a bottle somewhere,” Harry offered.

“That’s alright,” Fleur said. “I think you promised me a story.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Harry sighed.

He walked to the window and looked out unto the square in front of his house.

“As I told you, it isn’t all that interesting of a story,” Harry said. “I found out that Ginny had cheated on me while I wasn’t at Hogwarts. It was a one-time thing and we tried to make it work, but then she started training with the Holyhead Harpies and had to spend her weeks with them at a time. It was part of the contract. I began hearing rumours about some of the parties they would have, but I didn’t mind all that much. She got angry when I wouldn’t drop Teddy for her the few weekends we had together. She didn’t want the responsibility she said. I can hardly blame her. It isn’t an exciting life being a parent after all. Rewarding but not exactly exciting.”

“I see,” Fleur said. “What happened?”

“We kind of grew apart,” Harry said. “We wanted different things for our lives. I wanted to be there for Teddy and by extension Andromeda who needed someone to take care of her. Then there was a planned weekend or two where she cancelled. I don’t have a reason to think that she would have cheated on me again, but the memories of that one time still haunted our relationship. So, I broke it off.”

“And Andromeda?” Fleur asked.

“That was almost a year later,” Harry smiled fondly. “It started out innocently enough. She would snuggle with me in bed when her nightmares became too much or when mine did. It helped but…”

“Now she is gone as well,” Fleur said softly.

“Yeah,” Harry emptied his glass. “Everybody leaves me… You were right. Teddy really is all that I have left. That’s why he is my focus.”

“I’m sorry,” Fleur said.

“It’s alright,” Harry said with a tired smile. “Now you got your story, you really should be on your way while I make sure that I forget ever having told it.”

“Drinking that swill will not help you forget,” Fleur said.

“The alternative is even less attractive to me,” Harry said.

“And what alternative is that?” Fleur challenged him.

“I’m not going to say,” Harry said. “It makes me feel dirty enough just thinking about it.”

“You can tell me,” Fleur said. “I won’t judge. We are friends.”

“I really can’t,” Harry said. “You should go.”

“Goodnight Harry,” Fleur said reluctantly.

“Goodnight Fleur.”

Having Bill back from the Himalayas was everything she had imagined it to be. He seamlessly integrated himself back into her family like he had never left in the first place. He had lamented that he wasn’t there for the past three months to watch his children grow. He was a good father… when he was there. She still couldn’t help comparing him to how she had seen Harry around her children for the past three months. Harry cooked just as much as Winky did much to the elf’s annoyance. He did as much work as Winky did. It was an interesting arrangement. Harry made sure that Winky and Spot had a day or so a week where Harry did all of the work. It was more time to themselves than she felt she had with Bill.

She really shouldn’t be comparing the two men with each other. It wasn’t fair to either of them. Bill was her husband and Harry was her friend. It wouldn’t do her any good to continue those thoughts. She still had to plan that sleepover with Harry. It wouldn’t do to make Victoire wait. She had quickly become thick as thieves with Teddy. It was good for her to be around other kids her age.

“I’ve promised Victoire a sleepover with Teddy at Harry’s place,” Fleur told Bill their first night in bed together.

“Really?” Bill chuckled.

“They’ve become good friends,” Fleur said. “I thought maybe we could ask if he would take both one night and have a date.”

“Isn’t Louis a little young?” Bill asked.

“I could easily fill a couple of bottles for Louis,” Fleur said. “Also, Harry has experience dealing with babies. He will be fine.”

“If you say so,” Bill said. “I trust your judgement.”

“I’ll call Harry tomorrow then,” Fleur smiled.

“Goodnight Fleur,” Bill said.

“Goodnight Bill,” Fleur sounded deflated.

She had been hoping that he would have more energy to take care of her needs. She hadn’t felt his touch in over three months, and she was craving the intimacy. She didn’t have a bigger sex drive than any other woman, but she still wanted to feel desired especially after having two kids. It had been hard work to get back in shape after Louis. She loved her son to bits but he had still done a number on her body. The fact that Bill hadn’t touched her intimately weighed heavier on her mind than her pride would allow her.

The days passed and Bill had touched her again, but she felt a reluctance building inside of her every time he did it. It wasn’t necessarily his fault. It was just one-sided for the moment. It was whenever Bill wanted to have sex. It didn’t matter whether she wanted it. She felt used even if the man doing it was her husband.

She was even more annoyed when Bill didn’t want to join her whenever she brought the children to Grimmauld Place. Harry had readily agreed to take Louis for the night when the sleepover was to happen. She spent more of her time at Harry’s place than she did at home. She had already noticed how her eyes wandered. They followed _him_ as he played with the children. She couldn’t stop herself. Every day spent with him made her face the reality that she felt more comfortable around a man who wasn’t her husband anymore.

The day of the sleepover had finally arrived. Victoire had been more excited about it than she thought possible. She was only barely three at this point. She shouldn’t be able to understand what was really happening. Louis had only just started crawling and she had given Harry strict instructions that he wasn’t to let the small boy out of sight. He was already as much of a menace as Victoire was.

Harry had calmed her down and told her that they would always be watched whether by him or Winky or Spot. They wouldn’t be left alone to their own devices. Fleur had had a long talk with Winky instructing her about the different bottles that she had brought and Winky had tried to tell her that she had had ample knowledge taking care of a baby.

It had taken both Harry and Victoire pushing her out of the door for her to leave. It wasn’t even all that early. It was just before dinner and they would soon be in bed after that. She had nothing to worry about. She had asked Bill to plan their date night. In a dark corner of her mind she knew that it was a test of how well he knew her. He had the money to spoil her and she wanted… no she needed to be spoiled tonight. It was their first night alone since Victoire was born.

The night had been… completely unremarkable. It wasn’t a bad date night. It just fell entirely short of their first date night since they became parents. They had gone out to eat in a nice restaurant and then they had gone to see a movie. It was even a good movie. It was just… boring. Where she once had thought that Bill’s stories from his travels had been exciting now, she felt them being reminders of the time when he wasn’t there with her.

She sought something new. Something different. Something more from him and he was falling entirely short. It wasn’t his job as much as it was a lack of time spent with her and her children. The way he spent time with them was reminiscent of how she had seen Arthur with his children, distant but loving.

It was nothing like _him_ , like Harry. She didn’t doubt for a second that Harry had just spent the past couple of hours turning one of his many rooms into a big playground where any dreams Teddy could think of would be turned into a reality. He was just that kind of father. If Teddy wanted dragons flying around Harry would transfigure them before animating them to be part of Teddy’s story. If it was unicorns would ride across the wallpaper in a herd. She knew that Harry would do anything to make the children laugh and feel engaged and not the least feel loved. That was the difference between Bill and Harry. Bill loved his children, but he was reluctant to show it. Harry didn’t necessarily love her children like Bill did, but he showered them with equal amounts of love none the less.

How could Bill not fall short of Harry?

She kissed Bill goodbye the next day. She had willingly been intimate with him for the first time since he had been back, she had willingly given herself to him. It had been… adequate. She smiled as he left their home to go to work. She caught herself thinking that she wouldn’t mind if Bill was sent to another gravesite to find hidden treasures long forgotten. She hated herself for even thinking it.

She arrived at Grimmauld Place to find a rather agitated Winky in the Hallway looking geared up for war.

“What is going on?” Fleur asked.

“Hello Mrs. Weasley,” Winky said. “Master Harry and the children are being very naughty.”

“What have they done now?” Fleur asked bemusedly.

“They… they be playing with their food!” Winky huffed. “Do not stop me. I must save the kitchen!”

Fleur followed the small elf into the kitchen and found Louis giggling securely in a highchair. Harry, Victoire and Teddy had each barricaded themselves at the table while flinging dry cereal at each other.

“You will go down!” Teddy screamed at Harry.

“Not if I can help it!” Harry laughed back.

“Vic, we got to surround him,” Teddy shouted.

“Yes!” Victoire said hands filled with cereal.

“Ahem,” Fleur made her presence known.

“Oh no,” three voices exclaimed in unison.

“And what might you three think you are doing?” Fleur asked with a single lifted eyebrow.

“You see,” Harry tried.

“We were fighting the bad wizards,” Teddy said quickly.

“The bad wizards being Harry?” Fleur asked.

“Yes,” Victoire said.

“And who might you be?” Fleur asked.

“We are the Goblins!” Teddy said proudly. “Fighting against the unjust rule of wizards.”

“I see,” Fleur said. “And Winky?”

“Is the evil overlord leading the bad wizards?” Harry tried.

“I do not think so,” Fleur said. “Now clean up this mess.”

“Yes Mama,” Victoire said.

“You too, Master Harry,” Winky said defiantly.

“Yes Mama,” Harry repeated.

“And you Master Teddy,” Spot said.

“Yes Mama,” Teddy copied the rest of them.

Fleur snorted unladylike at the absurdity at the situation before hiding her face by turning her head towards the only one in good graces Louis. He was still happily smiling in his chair and he lit up in an even bigger smile when he recognized his mother. Fleur floated towards him and picked him up from his chair before turning back around to face the naughty ones. She schooled her expression as best as she could to look the stern mother.

She watched in amusement as Harry, Victoire and Teddy were crawling on the floor picking up errand cereal. The two kid were grumbling as much as a four-year-old and an almost three-year-old could. Harry was just smiling as he picked up one handful after the other placing it into a bucket that Winky had brought for them.

When they were almost done, Fleur finally relented on them and swung her wand to gather the rest of the cereal depositing it into the bucket.

“No more throwing around food,” Fleur said. “Now Winky, could you make them some breakfast?”

“Is there anything you would like Mrs.?” Winky asked.

“Just a cup of coffee,” Fleur said.

“Tea for me Winky,” Harry said.

“No,” Winky refused. “You be a bad influence on children. You dos not get tea.”

“You’re slipping,” Harry teased.

“I is no slipping,” Winky said angrily. “Is not Winky’s fault that Master is bad master.”

“I’m sorry, Winky,” Harry apologized. “It was just a bit of fun.”

“I accept your apology,” Winky said. “Now sit down.”

Winky moved herself to the kitchen flicking fingers and making food. Harry helped Victoire and Teddy into their respective chairs and sat down in between them.

“How did it go?” Fleur asked.

“It went really well,” Harry said. “We had a couple of goblin rebellions didn’t we?”

“Yes Dad,” Teddy smiled. “It was so much fun!”

“Yes Mama,” Victoire repeated. “So fun!”

“And Louis did alright?” Fleur asked.

“He was fine,” Harry said. “Winky and I were up once each gave him a bottle and changed a nappy. He was sound asleep otherwise. He was being a little angel, not like these two rapscallions.”

“I’m not a rapsadalion,” Teddy pouted.

“Never said you were,” Harry said.

“But you just did?” Teddy asked confusion clear in his face.

“Did I?” Harry asked back.

“And Victoire?”

“She and Teddy fell asleep after their first rebellion,” Harry said conspiratorially. “It was a rebellion against having to go to sleep. They did not win that one on account of being tired.”

“I can see how it would be hard to win a rebellion like that,” Fleur laughed.

“How was your date night?” Harry asked.

“It was good,” Fleur said. “Just what we needed. Thank you for looking after them.”

“It really was my pleasure,” Harry smiled easily. “They were a lot of fun to have around.”

“I can imagine,” Fleur said.

“I’m glad to hear that your night went well,” Harry said.

They didn’t say anything more after that. Harry talked to Victoire and Teddy about anything they wanted to talk about, but Fleur felt a barrier being risen between her and Harry. It was like he deliberately kept her at a distance after hearing that their night went well. She almost wanted to tell her that it hadn’t, but she couldn’t do it to Bill. It wouldn’t be a lie, but it wouldn’t be the truth either.

How do you tell a man that you rather spend time with him playing Goblin Rebellions with them than she wanted to spend time with her husband?

She was almost grateful to leave Harry and Teddy behind after breakfast. Everything had gotten more complicated. She didn’t want to go but she knew that she must. She didn’t want to see Bill, but she understood that she had to. She dropped into a chair as soon as she got home. She didn’t even know what to do about herself. She found some of the toys that Bill had gotten for Victoire and led her play by herself as she fed Louis.

She spent the day only half listening to Victoire telling her all about what she and Teddy had been up to at Harry’s place. Her mind was too occupied with her thoughts of Harry. She might have put on a stern face but the look of joy in her daughter’s face had told her more than she would allow herself to acknowledge.

She was wrestled out of her thoughts when she heard Bill come home. She hadn’t even started dinner. She knew it wouldn’t please Bill that she hadn’t.

“I’ve got news,” Bill sighed.

“What is it?” Fleur asked.

“They are sending me to Kenya,” Bill said. “I’ll be gone for another half a year.”

“You couldn’t refuse?” Fleur asked.

She wasn’t even sure what sort of answer she wanted. She needed him to stay but she knew that Goblins seldom took requests. If they really needed him to go then he could lose his job if he refused. But what about her? What about Victoire and Louis? Did it even matter that he would be gone when Louis said his first word?

“Not unless I was ready to take a pay cut,” Bill said.

“I see,” Fleur said.

It was all she had to say to him. She wasn’t sure there was more for her to say. She handed him Louis from her arms and went to the kitchen. She began cooking, her hands shaking. In anger? In sadness? She honestly didn’t know. She only felt a wave of resignation flow over her.

It was after she had put the children to bed that she asked the one question she had left to ask.

“When are you leaving?”

“In a week,” Bill said. “I’m really sorry.”

“I know you are,” Fleur said. “I am too.”

Fleur hadn’t seen Harry since that morning after the sleepover. She had spent the one week where Bill was allowed to stay at home before leaving with him. Like it was a goodbye of sorts to him. A last hurrah before she went and did something which could backfire if it went wrong but if it went right it might just secure her happiness. She had gotten Molly to take the kids the night after Bill left. She had heard about the sleepover from Victoire and had suggested that she could do the same if the need ever showed itself.

She had said goodbye to Bill at Gringotts earlier in the day. Victoire had cried but Louis hadn’t quite understood what was happening. Fleur herself had kissed him on the cheek. She had seen the tiredness of his eyes. He truly didn’t want to go but he still left. He had chosen work over her and their family. It was an okay decision but just that… it was okay. It was the easy choice, the safe one and ultimately the one which send her down on her own path for happiness.

She had left Victoire and Louis with Molly before returning home. She needed to prepare to give it her best shot. If she messed this up there would be no second chance. She looked through her dresses and found her favourite. A red form fitted dress which showed off her curves. She still looked good in it or maybe it was that she had returned to looking good in it. She didn’t care. She carefully applied her make up so it wasn’t obvious what she was about to attempt.

She gave herself one last glance in the mirror before making her way to the door. She would apparate there. She didn’t want to get ashes on her dress.

Standing in front of the door to Grimmauld Place filled her with trepidation. She knocked on the door. She wasn’t even sure what face she was supposed to put on. She inhaled sharply when the door opened. She was surprised to find Harry standing in the door. It would have almost been easier if it had been Winky or Spot who received her.

“Can I come in?” she asked weakly.

“Of course,” Harry said. “Where’s Victoire and Louis?”

“They are at their grandmother’s,” Fleur said.

“Why are you here?” Harry asked.

“Bill left today,” Fleur said. “They sent him to Kenya.”

“I see,” Harry said. “One second I’ll tell Spot to play with Teddy.”

“Thank you,” Fleur said.

“You know your way around,” Harry chuckled. “You can ask Winky if there is anything you need. Meet me in the parlour?”

“Yes,” Fleur said.

She watched as Harry made his way towards the Gardens where Spot was likely to be found. She made her way to the parlour and called for Winky.

“What can I help you with?” Winky asked.

“Harry told me that he might have a bottle of wine somewhere,” Fleur said. “Could you bring it and two glasses?”

“Of course, Mrs.,” Winky said popping away. “Right away.”

Fleur sat down in one of the armchairs and waited for either Harry or Winky to arrive. Winky arrived first with the bottle uncorked and the two wineglasses in hand. Fleur thanked her and poured two glasses before taking one for herself. She could hardly taste it for her thoughts. She jumped in surprise when the door opened. She turned her head to see Harry walk in.

Harry was still smiling, but she saw the wariness in his eyes. _He knows_ , Fleur thought. She gestured towards the untouched glass and waited for him to sit down opposite him.

“When do you have to pick up the two?” Harry asked.

“Tomorrow,” Fleur said.

“What are you doing here, Fleur?” Harry asked.

“You know why I am here,” she said.

“I know,” Harry admitted. “But why?”

“To chase my own happiness,” Fleur said.

“And you think you will find it here?” Harry asked.

“I know I would,” Fleur said. “If you will let me have it.”

“Fleur,” Harry groaned.

“I should go,” Fleur said with disappointment in her voice.

She placed her glass on the table in front of her and rose from her chair.

“And if I don’t want you to go?” Harry asked in a whisper.

“Then I’ll stay,” Fleur whispered back.

“Don’t go,” Harry said.

Fleur felt his strong hand on her wrist. It didn’t hurt her in the slightest, but it didn’t allow her to go either. She turned around and looked him into the eyes finding hesitation mixed with a hint of lust. She leaned into his chest and tilted her head upwards towards his face. She wrapped her arms slowly around his neck and pulled him gently downwards. She breathed in sharply before she closed the distance between their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Peeps <3
> 
> Another One-Shot Idea which might turn into a longer story after I am done with my story "Stumbling In Love". 
> 
> I would love it if you could give me a comment on my depictions of the Characters in the story and if they feel like the characters that you know.
> 
> Love ya all <3  
> Waske  
> XxX


End file.
